


Day 26 -- Cold

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius, beyond the veil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 -- Cold

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/114405.html

The...whatever it is beyond the Veil is full of shadows and so very, very cold. Sirius thinks the shadows are other people, but the cold makes it hard to really concentrate on anything for long. His mind is sluggish and he can barely move. There's something about the cold that makes him want to give up, give in to it and let it wash away his fears, his worries, his everything...

Every time he starts to drift, he focuses on one the reasons he just can't let go: James and Lily's memory, revenge on Wormtail, Harry...Remus... It takes him a lifetime to turn around, another lifetime to focus his eyes. There it was: the arch of the Veil, black cloth that felt like spider webs blowing in the nonexistent breeze. How was it suddenly so far away?

It takes every bit of energy he possess to take that first step forward, and yet the second step is even harder, the third harder still. He has no idea how long he fights to move forward, but the Veil doesn't seem to get any closer. He keeps his eyes on it, afraid that he'll lose it if he looks away, focuses on the image of Remus' sleep-tousled hair, and keeps moving.

He doesn't know how long he walks. It's even colder the longer he walks. If he has blood anymore, he knows it's probably frozen in his veins. The sheer amount of energy required to take each step is immense. Sirius is afraid to stop, afraid that he won't get started again if he does. He's so tired, but he keeps going. The Veil does seem to be getting closer, but so very slowly.

On and on, one foot in front of the other, until he forgets why he's walking, where he's going, who he is; he just knows he has to keep moving forward, ever forward. He finally reaches the big black thing and it all comes back to him as he falls through: he's going _home._


End file.
